1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-order harmonic device of a cavity filter. More particularly to a high-order harmonic device having a partition with a channel formed above connecting to adjacent cavities on the base, and a lid penetrated with a plurality of suppressing adjusting elements positioned facing the partitions. The partitions and the suppressing adjusting elements can suppress the space for transmitting signals by the high-order harmonic wave, and thereby suppress noise produced by the high-order harmonic wave in order to have signals more clearly and less distorted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless communication is essential in the modern communication industry, for instance, in the broadcasting, wireless phone, mobile phone, Bluetooth, global positioning system (GPS), wireless network etc, wireless communication is applied everywhere in our daily life. The antenna technology plays a key role in the wireless communication, particularly for the long distance microwave communication of which involved even broader.
The antenna couples the electromagnetic wave in the air to convert it into the current signal and further transmits it to the devices connected at the primal end. In the process of coupling, the frequency response of the filter is very important; the good frequency response upgrades the sensitivity of coupling and providing precision for operating in the working bandwidth, and further filters the noise for playing the signal clearly.
Referring to FIG. 6, an input slot A1 is penetrated through the base A of the filter, and the base A has a resonance chamber A2 connecting to the input slot A1 and a plurality of chambers A21 conjunct to each other. The resonance chamber A2 has output ends A3 extending from the external sidewall to the inner portion at the two distal ends apart from the input slot A1. A lid B is positioned on the base A, and the lid B has a plurality of conducting elements B1 formed on the lower surface thereof to extend into every chamber A21. The frequency response conducted by the chambers A21 and the conducting elements B1 can upgrade the sensitivity while coupling.
However, with the increased territory and products of the wireless signal, and the bandwidth of the wireless signal and the wireless signals transmitted in the air is also increased, the interference between wireless signals in the air is becoming more severe (referring to FIG. 7) and the received signals can be invalid due to the unclearness and distortion.
Therefore, how to solve the above described defect is the priority issue for the manufacturers in the field.